Talk:Notorious Monster Madness
So, are the notorious monsters that we get to vote for already released, or will we not find out until it comes to voting? - AngelDFZ 20:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The list is in the forum thread.-- 23:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) This isn't even a competition... They put a bunch of new/no-name NMs that most people have never heard of against ones whose names people have heard since they started the game. NMs from this year or last have no chance against stuff from 2003 no matter what they drop or how they look or what their name is. In the end, we're gonna end up with a bunch of lowbie NMs that everyone knows about. Should have kept the super familiar/lowbie NMs to a minimum IMO and added more cool looking higher level HNMs like Wyrms and Kings and ToAU generals and whatnot. Sylvr 17:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Vrtra! ::versus: :::Fodderchief Vokdek! ...Though, seriously, yeah, this competition is seriously skewed. The only part it will be interesting is when all the weird NMs get eliminated and we end up with nothing but famous NMs. --Taeria Saethori 18:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) uhh...did anyone else notice they spelled 'notorious' wrong on the banner? '...notorius'...tee hee! I don't see any spelling errors <_< >_> --Ganiman 14:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) The NM Dextrose is repeated in the match ups history for round one. Currently the page shows that when Dextrose and Heliodromos faced off against each other in round one the winner was... Shikigami Weapon! (who would have guessed) --Rusomoso 08:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :fixed. thanks. the code for all this is quite complex. -- 12:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Does anyone notice this contest ends in April? I bet the winning of the security token is an April fools joke. ::It's legit. -- 13:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) "Contest is open to North American (US & Canada) players only." Yeah, because no-one else in the world uses this wiki, only NA players <.< Vorinia 10:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :No - it is because the tokens are coming from SE directly so they will only ship to NA. Thats because SE are lazy asses :3 they should send them to us people in the UK too >:O --Taruzard 13:24, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Seems to be a bit buggy I submitted my votes for round 1, round 2, and round 3 now, but it's hard to tell if my vote was actually counted. It seems to refresh, but after my vote is placed I see no change in the numbers. I want to make sure my vote's counted for not only being part of the fun, but so I can enter the contest later and there is no confirmation of any kind to show you that you have voted and that you're votes being counted for sure on the user end. How do you know your vote was counted for sure? -Keoni 03/25/09 :You can't really verify other than voting a few times to be sure. But it should capture it the first time unless you get an error message. -- 17:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Entries Does it mean that if you weren't here to vote in round 1, you are ineligible from winning even if you voted in round 2 and up? Its still confusing as to when you're supposed to edit the notorious monster's page as well... after its in the finals? Nicolettefromquetzalcoatl :You will be able to enter starting at the beginning of round 4 - which is Friday at 11:59 pm. If you made a good faith effort to vote then you will be deemed to have qualified. All decisions as to who is eligible rest with the admins. -- 17:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) To the Admins Love the idea and the execution. Sadly, cuz of the bracketing, it's kinda random. Next time, here's a suggestion: rank the mobs based on drop-rate template info, number of edits to the entry, etc, as a way to establish equally popular NMs. Leaping Lizzy vs. Valkurm Emperor Tell me who didn't see this coming >:| 04:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Im actually disappointed, "Hey guise letz all voetz for Lizzie coz we ues his shit boots till lvl 75 cos were pr0 d00d y34h!" Why Leaping Lizzie he's about as great as a tied up one armed fish with no eyes reciting the bible..--Taruzard 09:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, I I was really hopin for Proffy to make it to the last round. ;-; Why stupid Hairpin mob vs stupid shoe mob. Their other drops suck. <_< --Longstrider 09:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'm really disappointed in this community.. =( I mean really.. there are so many more interesting NMs than these two... I'm not voting for either of these two.. ugh JolatolaT 19:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) "Their other drops suck. <_<" I do hope you were talking about their "Famed" drops.. Bounding bootz guise 75NIN/75THF Must has eckwipmint!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Almighty Apkallu and guivre all the way! I was kinda dissappointed to see BOTH lose to leaping Lizzy... ¬¬--Taruzard 01:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Notorious Monster Madness 2010 Season? Any thoughts to this? Maybe make the brackets by either geographic (regional) or biological (monster-family) "divisions"! ^^ It was a lot of fun last year.Chiaki 21:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC)